Does love conquer all?
by JoselinWinchester
Summary: 2014 and the Croaton virus has been unleashed. All that's left is a small camp of 150 persons. In its midst is Chloe who helps their fearless leader Dean Winchester when injured severely. Sparks fly but the thing is, she's not his type. Will love conquer?
1. Chapter 1

The year is 2014. The Croaton virus has spread over all seven continents. Our story takes place in Cape Charles, Virginia where a group of 150 survivors have set up camp. Named Camp Freewill; their fearless leader is none other than Dean Winchester, with Sam Winchester as his second in command.

It was noon. The sun shining at it's brightest. Chloe was in the middle of teaching the school age children their times tables when a bell went off, code purple to be exact. Code purple meant their fearless leader had been badly wounded. Following protocol Chloe sent her students back to their parents where they are to wait in their respective camp grounds until advised other wise. After checking that each child was safe she made her way over to the medical building that was sent up. When any code was made all persons whom received medical training prior to the virus where to report there immediately. While heading inside Chloe met up with her best friend Mia of twelve years. They were both at college when the virus struck.

"Mia what happen? Is it really a code purple?" asked Chloe.

"I'm afraid so Chlo, they were on a routine supply run when apparently 15 Croats attacked them by surpise." replied Mia.

Before Chloe could say another word Sam came out. Whenever Sam or Dean spoke everyone silenced.

"Listen up" he bellowed, "My brother Dean was gravely injured today and since Dr. Fox died last week we have no one who knows how to care for his wounds. Does anyone here have any medical knowledge when it comes to trauma?"

"Chlo! You were an EMT in college, go help." whispered Mia.

"Mia it's been forever since I took care of someone! What if I kill him?" Chloe

whispered back harshly.

"He's our leader Chlo, you gotta help him. Please?" asked Mia with her big blue eyes.

"Ugh, fuck! Fine." exclaimed Chloe.

Stepping up to Sam, Chloe said "Uhm hey…Before you know the whole end of the world stuff started happening I was an EMT. I don't know if I can do much but I'm willing to try."

"Oh thank god, please come inside." replied Sam, gesturing to one of the rooms.

Once inside Chloe couldn't help the gasp that escaped her when she looked down at their fearless leader. He had cuts and bruises all around his face, arms and legs. His shoulder was obviously dislocated and his breathing was altered.

Taking a deep breath Chloe began to shout out orders, "I need alcohol, lots of gauze, a thread and needle, and some morphine in a needle if you got any. I can help him but it's gunna hurt."

"We have all of that but morphine" replied Sam as he ordered two men to get the rest of what Chloe ordered.

"Well do you have any whiskey? Cause he's gunna need it" replied Chloe.

Sam simply nodded as he reached above her in a cabinet.

"Good" said Chloe "Now Sam I'm going to need you to pop his shoulder when I say so okay?"

Again he answered her with a nod.

Gently sitting on the edge of the bed, Chloe began to tenderly brush her fingers over Dean's face causing him to moan a bit.

"Hey there fearless leader" began Chloe, "I'm Chloe. I'm gunna help you alright? But if you can I'm going to need you to sit up a bit so that I can cut your shit open and access the damage."

Grunting Dean did as she asked slowly shifting forward. Grabbing a knife that was tucked away in the front pocket of his jeans Chloe cut opened his shirt holding in a surprised gasp. Although he was covered in now dry blood, she couldn't help but blush as she looked over his well built body. As she began to clean his wounds she attempted to distract him so that Sam could pop his shoulder back into place.

"So uhm Mr. Fearless leader sir" started off Chloe but was cut off when he grunted

"Dean, call me Dean. I mean I am half naked in front of you. No need for formalities."

Giggling Chloe continued "Well then Dean, mind telling me what happened?"

Sighing Dean replied "It was just a routine supply run ya know? We were in the Wal-

Mart and then suddenly 15 Croats came out of-AHHH!"

"What the fuck?" yelled Dean to Sam. While telling his story, Chloe gave the OK to Sam to pop Dean's shoulder back into place.

Glaring at them both Dean continued on "AS I WAS SAYING, they came out of nowhere and ambushed us. There was only five of us so I guess I'm kind of lucky in a way."

"Yes you are Dean, very lucky" replied Chloe, "Now Dean. I have to start stitching you up and since we don't have any morphine I'm going to warn you, this WILL hurt."

"I can take it." replied Dean.

Rolling her eyes Chloe continued "Alright but if you need to hold my hand, or something you can."

Dean simply chuckled.

The first few stitches were minor so the pain hadn't affected Dean as much. It was the last two, both on his shoulder that caused Dean to latch on to her thigh.

Chloe simply giggle in response while Dean replied "Tell no one." Chloe nodded in with a smirk in place.

As she stitched him up they spoke about everything: favorite movies, food, music etc. Turns out they had more than a few things in common. Once she was done, she hopped off the bed and began to put away the supplies. As she attempted to leave quietly because it looked as if Dean was asleep, he startled her in more ways than one.

"Go out with me." asked Dean.

"Huh." replied Chloe.

"I said go out with me, like on a date." repeated Dean.

"Listen Dean, I get it. I helped you and you feel in debt to me but honestly it was nothing. I'm not even your type aright Dean? Tomorrow you'll forget about me and go back to Liz or one of the other girls you 'hang out' with k? Bye Dean." Chloe replied as she exited the room.

To be honest she really wasn't his type. She was tan, 5'6 and borderline chubby. She had long brunette curly/wavy hair, light-brown eyes and glasses. She had decent breasts and a ridiculously large ass. She was nothing like Liz, who was blonde, 5'9, green-eyed and was a Victoria Secret Angel before all of this happened.

Once she left the room Sam came up to her asking how Dean was. She replied with a polite "He'll live." and excused herself home. She shared a cabin with Mia and once inside she was bombarded with questions. Finally after a two-hour interrogation by Mia she was allowed rest.

As she drifted off she couldn't help but think to herself how much she wished she could be with Dean. "I'm not his type." Chloe said to herself, "Not even by a long shot."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Chloe woke with a groan. She felt as if she slept on boulders last night with her muscles all sore. Sighting she looked to her left and screeched, it was 11am and school started promptly at 9am. Jumping out of bed she raced to the bathroom only to be stopped by Mia.

"Chlo" began Mia. "We have off today since Dean was hurt yesterday. Chill out."

Relaxing a bit Chloe replied "Thank god. I'm hungry, have you eaten?"

"No, I was waiting for you. Get dressed and we'll go over to the café." said Mia.

Nodding in response, Chloe went about her normal morning routine. It was about 11:45 when they finally left their compound.

On the way there they were joined by a group of guys their age, more importantly they were joined by Adam Milligan. Adam was about 5'12, blonde, blue-eyed and had a major crush on Chloe.

"Hey girls!" shouted Adam.

Giggling Chloe responded "Hey Adam" and gave him a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush profusely.

Putting a hand on Chloe's waist Adam said "So I heard you saved our fearless leader, good job Chlo."

"It was nothing Adam" started Chloe, "I was just-AHHH"

Stopping barley in front of them stood Dean's black impala knocking Chloe on top of Adam. Five seconds later both Winchesters exited the Impala, Sam with his eyes on Mila who had run over to check on Chloe and Dean looking at Adam with envy has he helped Chloe up.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"Are we okay? ARE WE OKAY?" yelled Chloe wrenching herself out of Adams grip.

"What the hell were you trying to do, kill us?"

Stepping in front of her Dean replied "He was touching you. No one touches what's mine."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"His?" thought Chloe mentally.

Finally stepping out of it Chloe poked Dean in the chest saying, "No one owns me you dick. Stay the hell away from me."

Chloe then grabbed Adam and Mila by the hands and continued on to the café.

Smirking Dean yelled "You know you're mine baby!" while staring at her ass.

Chloe simply stuck her middle finger up causing both Winchesters to chuckle.

"Good luck." started Sam, "you're gunna need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Once Chloe, Adam and Mia made it to the cafeteria and grabbed seats, Adam went off in search of food.

"Can you believe him?" exclaimed Chloe

Mia giggled and responded "Although it was not the best approach, you gotta admit it was hot. He was practically staring into your soul with those green eyes Chlo! However have you seen Sam up close? Damn, he is hot."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it was a little hot okay? But he can't know that I think that, anyway what's this about Sam. Do you fancy him or something?"

"Fancy?" started off Mia, "God Chlo were not 12, I wanna jump the boys bones is all!"

Chloe began to shake with laughter, however she was stopped when a pair of arms laid themselves across her shoulder.

"Chloe!" yelled Castiel, "Long time no see."

Both girls stared at him. They didn't necessarily hate Cas but they also didn't particularly like him on a count of his invitations to his weekly orgies.

"Can we help you?" asked an annoyed Mila.

"Calm down there kitty kat, I just merely came to ask if our dear Chloe here wished to be lead female in this weeks orgy. You know since she saved our fearless leader and all."

Snorting in response, Chloe shook her head and said, "No thank you Cas."

Sighing, Cas stood while saying "One of these you will say yes Chloe. One of these days."

Leaving both girls laughing, Chloe and Mia continued chatting until Adam came back over empty handed.

"Why is there no food in your hands?" Mia asked grumpily.

"Today was Liz's turn to help Missouri in the kitchen." replied Adam as he rolled his eyes.

Both Chloe and Mia nodded in response. Whenever it was Liz's turn to help in the kitchen she always managed to come up with some type of excuse leaving Missouri all by her lonesome.

Rising from her seat, Chloe said "I'll go help her." and went off to the kitchen where she found an overwhelmed Missouri.

"Ms. Missouri" started Chloe, "I'm here mam calm down. Why don't you sit down? I'll finish making the biscuits."

Missouri smiled and said "Bless you Chloe. Whenever that child Liz has kitchen duty she never does them. Oooh I could just whoop her behind!"

Laughing, Chloe responded "I know, me too Ms. Missouri."

"You know" started off Missouri, "I don't know what Dean sees in that little hussy."

Normally Chloe would have laughed at Missouri's use of the word "hussy" however since she had mentioned Dean she was no longer in the mood to laugh.

After 15 minutes of silence and Missouri staring at Chloe, Missouri started off again "You know child, I heard Dean put you on his 'do not touch' list."

Sighing, Chloe turned around and responded "Yes mam. I heard as well."

"Child usually I don't condone this type of behavior but I do like you better for him than Liz.

"Ahh yes" thought Chloe mentally, "I forgot Dean and Sam considered Missouri a mother and everything. They even call her mom."

"And you know, you young folk are gunna have to start copulating too, You're a pretty young girl, he's a pretty young boy. You guys would beautiful babies sweetheart."

Chloe also forgot that Missouri was a big believer in the need to repopulate.

Attempting to change the subject Chloe said "Ms. Missouri all the foods done now. Why don't you let everyone know?"

Shaking her head Missouri responded "Thank you baby but we will continue this conversation later." as she left the kitchen.

Sighing Chloe cleaned up and made her way back to the Mia and Adam with three plates and three cups of coffee on a little cart.

Adam immediately jumped up to help Chloe as Mia simply rolled her eyes at him.

As they were finishing up and Chloe began to clean up she was stopped by a hand on her waist, turning around she came face to face with a smirking Dean Winchester.

Attempting to get out of his grip and failing miserably, Chloe asked sarcastically "How may I help you oh fearless leader?"

Grinning in response Dean said "I wanted to thank you for helping out Ma. Liz is always shady when it comes to kitchen duties and Ma told me you always help her instead."

Chloe merely nodded in response.

Pulling Chloe closer to him Dean asked "So when are you going to let me take you out?"

"Never" responded Chloe quickly.

Sighing, Dean gripped her waist tighter. Chloe's breathing became shallower.

"Baby" started off Dean, "I know you think you're not my type but you are. I'm a one woman man now and the only woman I want is you."

Chloe stared up at him.

After five minutes of silence Chloe sighed and replied "Fine Dean, one date."

Smiling Dean said "One date is all I need baby trust me. I'll swing by your cabin around eight."

Giving her a kiss on the neck, Dean jogged back over to his brother.

Chloe heard a bang behind her; Adam had punched the table then stalked off with out a word.

Chuckling Mia came around to Chloe and said "So your name is baby now?"

Chloe lightly shoved her in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Both girls spent the rest of the day prepping Chloe for her big date. Since clothes were scarce, Chloe ended up borrowing a few things from females all across the camp. She was wearing black skinny jeans, ankle zip-up leather booties, a silk green sleeveless blouse and her long black cardigan. She was currently having her make-up and hair done by Clarissa, one of the teachers she worked with who used to be a beautician.

"Now Chloe" started off Mia, "remember to use protection okay?"

"Mia!" yelled Chloe; Clarissa simply laughed at their exchange.

"You know I'm not having sex with him." said Chloe.

"Why?" asked Clarissa.

Fidgeting slightly Chloe responded "Because I'm a virgin."

Clarissa spun Chloe around exclaiming "You're a virgin? Omg I didn't think those still existed!"

Mia fell of the bed from laughing so much as Chloe blushed.

"Well" started off Clarissa, "You are all done and may I say you look like one hot tamale!"

Turning around to face the mirror, Chloe gasped. She looked so…exotic. Clarissa had swept all of Chloe's hair to one side creating a loose fishtail braid. Then she made Chloe look more bronze and gave her a bit of a smoky eye look with rose lip stain.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Chloe hugging the life out of Clarrisa.

Clarissa giggled and said "Chloe you have done so much for me, for us all. It's the least I could do. "

Breaking up the love fest Mia said "Chlo, he's obviously taking you to the make shift bar. Me and Clarissa will be there too so if anything fishy happens you just holler, okay?"

Chloe nodded in response.

As she was spraying herself with perfume Mia and Clarissa began to laugh at something outside the window.

"You have to see this!" whispered Mia.

There outside her window was Dean Winchester nervously pacing back and forth outside their cabin talking to him-self.

"Aww he's nervous" said Clarissa.

"But why?" asked Chloe, "He's been on thousands of dates."

"You're different." said Mia and Clarissa together.

Taking a deep breath Chloe headed for the door.

"Wish me luck." She said.

Mia and Clarissa both gave her a thumbs up.

Stepping outside she realized Dean hadn't heard her. Clearing her throat Dean turn around startled.

"Hey Dean" said Chloe but he only stared at her.

Nervously touching her face she asked "Is something wrong?"

He still continued to stare.

"This was a bad a idea." Said Chloe as she began to retreat back to her cabin.

That woke Dean up.

"Wait." Exclaimed Dean, "I'm sorry it's just, you look so beautiful."

Chloe blushed and whispered a polite "Thank you."

Grabbing her hand Dean regained his composure.

"So uhm I figure we go over to the bar, get to know each other more." said Dean.

"I'd like that." replied Chloe.

It was a seven minute walk from her cabin to the bar through the camp and the whole time he held her close, never letting her go-not even once.

When they arrived, everyone in the bar gawked. Dean never dated let alone brought a woman with him to the bar. Sure he's leave with one but never bring one. He could feel Chloe's embarrassment.

"Alright! You can turn around and go back to whatever the hell you're doing!" yelled Dean.

Everyone did as they were told.

They walked over to a table in the corner.

"Want a beer?" asked Dean.

"Sure" said Chloe.

While he was gone Chloe looked around the bar, her eyes fell upon the pool table. She had always wanted to learn how to play. When he returned Dean looked over to where Chloe's attention had gone.

"Do you play?" asked Dean while taking a sip of his beer.

"No" responded Chloe with a small smile, "I've always wanted to learn."

"How about I teach you right now?" asked Dean with a smile.

"I'd like that a lot." replied Chloe.

Making their way over to a lone pool table Dean positioned himself behind Chloe causing her heart to speed up.

"It's real easy" started off Dean, whispering into Chloe's ear "All you have to do is line it up your targets like this."

Placing his hands over Chloe on the pool stick he guided her into the perfect stance, one she let go of the stick she got 4 balls in.

"I did it." Exclaimed Chloe turning around, only to realize she was smack dab in the middle of the pool table and Dean.

"Yeah you did." Said Dean huskily as he bent his head toward Chloe while starring at her lips.

Chloe has no clue what happen but one moment they were staring in each other's eyes and the next they were hungrily making out. Dean put his hands on her waist and hoisted her up on the pool table as Chloe intertwined her fingers in the back of Deans hair. Grinding into his waist, she elicited a long moan from Dean only causing her to get more hot and heavy. Chloe swears she would of let him take her then and there if it wasn't for the sound of someone coughing to get their attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Turning around Dean and Chloe both came face to face with a smirking Sam that caused Chloe to blush. Dean who seemed to be absolutely oblivious to Chloe's blush simply turned her around, hands still securely planted on her waist.

"May we help you little bro?" asked Dean angrily.

Still smirking, Sam replied "We need to talk. In private if you don't mind Chloe."

Chloe nodded fiercely saying "Of course. I'll get more beer."

As she left to walk over to the bar, Dean spun her around for a chaste kiss and a quick ass grab. She smacked his shoulder only make Dean grin in response.

Once over at the bar she asked Chuck for three more beers, obviously Sam wasn't going anywhere soon. She sighed, "What is going on?" Chloe asked mentally, "I've never reacted that way." A smack on the bar ripped her away from her thoughts.

She groaned at a smiling Clarissa and Mia.

"You saw didn't?" asked Chloe.

"Hell yeah we saw! Damn Chlo you've never acted like this before! Gotta tell you, it kinda turns me on." Mia replied with a wink.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"But seriously" Clarissa started, "You guys are so perfect for each other. You fit him. You guys make a very pretty couple."

"Couple?" whispered Chloe, "Were not even done with our first date!"

Smiling Clarissa responded "You just wait."

Having had enough of this discussion Chloe grabbed all three beers and went back to the pool table.

"Here you guys go." Said Chloe sweetly.

With a smile Sam said "Thanks." and retreated to over where Mia was.

Turning her attention to Dean, she couldn't look him in the eye. She heard shuffling footsteps and felt a hand lift her chin. Boring his gorgeous emerald green eyes into Chloe's light-brown ones he asked

"Do you wanna get out of her? Maybe talk some more?"

Chloe simply nodded.

Leaving the bar Chloe hid her face in Dean's bicep as she heard wolf whistles behind them.

They walked around for a couple of minutes until they came up to Deans Impala. Wordlessly he lifted Chloe onto the hood, hoping up a few seconds later.

Pulling her close, Dean said "I really had fun tonight baby. I've had more fun with you in these past two days then I have in a while."

Smiling, Chloe brushed Deans cheek making him to close his eyes in content.

There with Dean she never felt happier. Gaining some courage, Chloe slightly shifted and tiled her head up to Dean's face, kissing him lightly. Dean deepened the kiss by changing their positions-him hovering on top of her.

Their hands were everywhere; she wanted to touch every part of him. Dean slowly began to trail kisses down her neck making Chloe moan. He made her moan even louder when he bite her neck and began to suck down on it. Dean placed on hand on Chloe's waist, griping her tightly and another on her breasts kneading her nipple.

"God" Chloe thought. "This feels so good. I have to stop him now."

"Dean" whispered Chloe, "We have to stop."

Dean simply buried his head deeper in her neck, grunting in response.

Laughing Chloe repeated "Babe come on."

Dean froze and lifted his head to her.

"I like it when you call me babe." he said

"I like calling you babe." replied a smiling Chloe.

Helping her off the hood, they mad their way back to Chloe's cabin.

Pressing her up against her door, Dean mumbled into her neck.

"What was that babe?" asked a confused Chloe.

Starring into her eyes Dean spoke again, "Be my baby."

Chloe immediately said "Yes."

Dean kissed her again, slower yet still just as passionate.

Finally after fifteen more minute of making out, he let her go inside with a kiss goodnight and a promise to see her bright and early.

Once inside her cabin she realized she was alone and boy was Chloe thankful. A lot happened in the past 48 hours and she need some time alone to think.

Sighing, Chloe slid against the door saying "I think I'm falling in love." with a dazed smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6 Part One

It's been three weeks since Chloe and Dean officially got together and Chloe has never been happier. Dean's perfect. The day after their first date Dean was waiting outside with a bouquet of callaliles, her favorite flower. Since then they've been inseparable only being apart when she had to teach school and he had to go on supply runs.

Sam and Mia got together a week after. Chloe totally saw it coming.

Missouri was over-joyed exclaiming "Finally! My babies are gunna have babies." Chloe didn't think it was possible for her to blush harder.

Chloe was finishing cleaning her classroom when she looked at the clock. It was three and school ended at 2:45. Dean was always outside her door waiting for her. Sighing Chloe remembered he had come in late last night from a supply run.

Walking over to his cabin Chloe was grinning thinking of the ways she could wake him up from his slumber. As she opened up his door she gasped at the sight in front of her. On top of Dean was Liz clad in lacey underwear grinding into him as Dean had his hands on her shoulders. Both Dean and Liz turned around when they heard Chloe sob aloud.

"BABY!" yelled Dean, knocking Liz on the floor but he was too late, she already began to run to her cabin.

Rushing to put clothes on Dean ran after her yelling "CHLOE! BABY! CHLOE!"

By the time he reached her cabin she had already locked the door and was inside.

"Baby please open up and let me explain." yelled Dean in front of the locked door.

He heard the locks being opened and smiled because he thought it was Chloe but quickly frowned when he realized it was one pissed off Mia.

"Mia" stared off Dean, "It was a misunderstanding, Liz was-AHH"

Mia used a dictionary to hit him in the face and knock him on the ground

"Don't you ever come back here Dean Winchester!" yelled Mia, "And don't you dare come near Chloe! IF you do I swear you're dick will be next!"

She then closed the door on him.

Turning around Mia faced a sobbing Chloe and wrapped her arms around her.

After five minutes Chloe began to speak, "I told you Mia. He didn't really want me. He wants Liz, he will always want Liz!"

Mia only held her tighter until they both fell asleep on Chloe's bed.


	7. Chapter 6 Part Two

**Spoiler: SEX!**

Hours later Chloe woke-up to a note on her desk :

"_Hey Chlo! I went over to Clarissa's to let her know what_

_happened, bbl with chocolate. Love you!_

_Mia, xoxo"_

Smiling Chloe was about to resume her sleep when she heard coughing outside her door. Peering out her window she saw a soaked Dean sitting in front of her cabin.

"Dean!" yelled Chloe as she opened the door, "What the hell are you doing! It's pouring outside, you could catch pneumonia!"

"I don't care." replied Dean, "I'm not leaving till you let me talk to you."

Sighing Chloe opened up her door wider and gestured for him to come inside. She could see he was freezing and began to attempt to warm him up. He was only in a short-sleeved black t-shirt, jeans and his boots. First Chloe took off his shirt then had him remove his boots. Then she wrapped him in her quilt and had him sit on her bed.

"Baby" started Dean, "Let me explain what happen back there."

Chloe simply nodded.

Dean grabbed her and placed her in his lap.

"I was not going to have sex with Liz. The only person I want to have sex with is you baby. I was exhausted from the raid last night and I only felt a warm body on top of me, at first I thought it was you and put my hands on your waist but it felt wrong. When I opened my eyes I saw it was Liz and I put my hands on her shoulders in an attempt to shove her off. That's when you came in."

Sighing Chloe turned to Dean saying "You really want me?"

Dean chuckled and responded "Of course I do, I love you."

Chloe froze. "He loves me!" Chloe thought mentally, "He really loves me!"

Turning around Chloe placed her hands on Dean's chest replying "I love you too."

Straddling Dean, Chloe whispered in his ear "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" asked a breathless Dean.

Grinding into his erection Chloe replied "God yes."

Dean flipped them over. She was now underneath him as he placed a trail of kisses down her neck. His hands went to the hem of her shirt and she froze.

"

What's wrong baby?" asked Dean.

Closing her eyes Chloe answered "I'm not skinny Dean, okay? My stomach isn't flat and my thighs touch. I'm nothing like Liz."

Kissing her lips Dean said "And that is exactly why I want you, not her. I love your body baby. Trust me."

Chloe simply nodded and helped him remove her shirt. Then he unclasped her bra.

"Fuck!" groaned Dean, "So fucking hot." as he swirled his tongue around her nipple.

Chloe moaned in response.

Panting Chloe said "Less clothes, please god-now!"

Chucking Dean removed his jeans and helped Chloe out of hers. Then he began to kiss down her body all the way down to over her panties. Chloe felt Dean remove her panties.

"Dean" started off Chloe, "What are you-fuck!"

Dean slipped his tongue in to her wet center. He then proceeded to place one finger inside he and another, and another. She was so close!

"Dean!" exclaimed Chloe, "I wanna cum with you inside me."

Moaning Dean pried him-self away from her center and took off his boxers.

"Omg" though Chloe internally, "He's too big. What is he rips something?"

Feeling her panic, Dean began to massage soothing circles on her hips.

"Sshh baby, I got you. I know you're a virgin, remember? We'll take it nice and slow."

Chloe nodded. Dean then hoisted himself up and kissed her as he slowly entered her. His kissing took away some of the pain and minutes later she felt an immense please.

"Harder!" panted Chloe, "Faster!"

Dean complied with her request grunting "So fucking tight baby. So fucking good!"

It felt so good, them having sex. As if that's how it was always suppose to be. Gripping his bicep Chloe felt her climax approaching and Dean wasn't too far behind.

"Who do you belong to?" asked a panting Dean, "Who owns you?"

"I'm yours Dean!" exclaimed Chloe, "You own me!"

Dean picked up his pace and began to thrust into her harder, gripping her hips tightly. They climaxed together several seconds later.

Both breathing erratically, Dean slipped out of her and pulled her close to him.

"I love you so much baby. Please don't ever leave me, I won't let you." said Dean.

"I'm yours forever." replied a sleepy Chloe.

They both drifted off a moment later into the most relaxing sleep they both have had in years.


	8. Chapter 7

**Spoiler: More Sex!**

**Also I just wanted to thank those of you who left me reviews 3 and I wanted to ask if more of you could leave me reviews. They don't have to be anything special, it's just that reviews give me a motivation to continue wrting ya know? Thanks!**

The next morning Chloe woke-up to soft kisses on her neck. Smiling she turned towards a grinning Dean.

Pushing her hair out of her face, Dean said "God baby, you're so beautiful."

Chloe blushed in response.

Pulling her closer, Dean continued "And that blush makes me so fucking hard baby."

Dean grabbed Chloe's hand placing it over his erection causing Chloe to moan.

Climbing on top of him, Chloe rocked back and forth on top of his hard-on making

Dean groaned in satisfaction.

"Babe" whispered Chloe, "I wanna try something okay?"

Eyes closed Dean simply nodded.

Lowering herself to Dean's waist, Chloe took a deep breath and took his manhood in her mouth making Dean moan and grip her hair tight. Bobbing her head up and down, Chloe put one hand on inside herself and the other massaged Dean's balls. Dean moaned again at the sight of her.

Writhing underneath her Dean suddenly lifted her up and entered her in one swift motion while clamping his mouth over hers. He drilled into Chloe making her come fast and hard with his climax shortly following.

Both breathless and panting Dean pulled Chloe even closer, whispering

"Fuck baby. That was so fucking hot. I love you."

Chloe smiled in response and said "I love you too."

Just as Dean was about to kiss Chloe, his phone went off. Groaning he reached down to the floor where his jeans were grabbing his phone.

"Hello" he said into the receiver grumpily as he played with Chloe's fingers.

"Yeah okay" he said a few moments' later, hanging up and snuggling into Chloe some more.

"Baby that was Sam. He said for us to meet him and Mia at the cafe in a half hour."

Nodding, Chloe rose from the bed pulling Dean with her.

"How does shower sex sound fearless leader?" asked a grinning Chloe.

"Sounds great" replied Dean as he lifted a giggling Chloe into the bathroom.

Forty-five minutes and six orgasms later, Chloe and Dean finally made there way into the cafe. Sitting across from Dam and Mia, Chloe couldn't help but blush at Mia's hard stare.

"How about me and Dean go get breakfast?" said Sam rising from his seat.

Rolling his eyes Dean grunted in response giving Chloe a not so innocent kiss and shoving his little brother causing them to play wrestle as they made their to the line.

Shaking her head Chloe turned to face Mia.

"So I take it you guys made up?" asked Mia, breaking the ice.

"Yeah we did, Liz broke into his cabin while he was sleeping yesterday. That's why I found her on top of him." replied Chloe.

"That dirty little slut!" exclaimed Mia, "Next time we see her, I'm killing her. But wait-something's different about you Chlo."

Feeling uneasy under Mia's gaze, Chloe responded quickly, "No, nothings wrong."

A few seconds later Clarrissa stood next to their table.

"Morning girls "she started off but stopped when she saw Chloe.

"What?" asked a nervous Chloe

Screeching, Clarissa hugged the life out of Chloe.

"Am I missing something?" asked a pissed off Mia.

"Can't you see?" exclaimed Clarissa, "Our pure Chloe isn't so pure anymore."

Mia's jaw dropped.

"Omg!" yelled Mia.

"Sssh!" whispered Chloe, "I was going to tell you two after breakfast."

"How was it?" Mia and Clarissa both asked.

"Amazing." answered Chloe with a smile on her face.

Grinning, Mia was about to ask Chloe another question until an angry Liz interrupted them.

"YOU!" she yelled at Chloe.

Chloe simply stared back.

"Do you fucking want something?" asked Mia standing up.

"Shit just got real." thought Chloe to herself.

"Yeah, you can tell your friend here to leave Dean the hell alone. He's mine." replied Liz.

Stepping up to her Mia said "Actually, last time I checked. She's the one Dean calls baby, not you."

"He's confused." started off Liz, "I almost had him back yesterday until his skank showed up."

"One more time" warned Mia, "Insult Chloe one more time and I will break your neck."

Smiling Liz said "Oh, you mean like calling her a bitch, slut, whore or my personal favorite, a cow."

Tears pooled at Chloe's eyes.

The smack across Liz's face could be heard throughout the whole cafe. Mia had hit Liz harder than Chloe had ever seen in her life and Mia was about to pounce on top of Liz when Sam grabbed her waist, holding her back.

Grabbing her face, Liz turned to Dean who had showed up a moment later.

"Deanie!" exclaimed Liz, "Look what she did to me." trying to grasp his attention and failing miserably.

He was too preoccupied looking at Chloe's tear stricken face.

"I'm not hungry anymore." whispered Chloe, running outside.

Turning around Dean approached Liz saying "You are very lucky I don't hit women. But if you EVER make baby cry again, I won't hesitate."

Screeching, Liz retreated to her table of friends.

Running after Chloe, Dean found her crying behind a tree.

Pulling her close to him, Dean began to speak.

"Baby she's just jealous that the only girl I want is you. Nothing she said was true."

"But she's right" started off Chloe, "I am a cow."

"No you're not" replied Dean, "you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met, both inside and out."

Chloe calmed down minutes later.

Laughing Chloe said "I probably look hideous after crying so much."

"No." replied Dean shaking his head, "You're still beautiful. Now how about we go get something to eat?"

Chloe nodded.

Lifting her up Dean held Chloe close by the waist as they returned to the café.

He didn't let her go the rest of the day.


End file.
